I'm Sorry
by Nikki's Evil Doppleganger
Summary: Raven seemly never comes out of her room anymore. Robin confronts her about it and finds blood drying on his glove minutes after talking to her. What is Raven doing and what happens to her? RobRae
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans Me No Ownie

Robin was sitting at his computer in the living room researching Slade . . . again. Finding nothing, he leaned back in his chair with an angry sigh. Nothing genius came to mind in his search for the criminal mastermind, so he allowed his gaze to wander over his teammates.

He watched Beast Boy and Cyborg as they played video games, but only for few seconds then he turned to Starfire. He watched her, entranced for a few minutes but, like always, he wasn't deeply interested in her since her beauty was only skin deep. There was no mystery or secret to discover in her and made him keep coming back for more. Everything was on the surface or displayed freely.

He frowned when he saw that Raven was missing. She hadn't come out of her room for awhile.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" he asked.

"Nope," Cyborg and Beast Boy said distractedly.

"I am sorry friend Robin but I have not viewed friend Raven for quite time," Starfire answered.

Robin's frown deepened. Silently, he got up and walked to Raven's room. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard some shuffling inside and the door slid open a few inches to revel part of Raven's shadowed face.

"What do you want?" Raven snapped.

"You to come out."

"Well good luck with that Boy Blunder because I am _not_ coming out," she growled and started to shut the door but Robin quickly moved his foot to keep it open, although he was still surprised at Raven's sharp tone. Glancing at his foot he silently thanked God that he wore steel toed boots, even after all the teasing Bruce had put upon him for a few weeks after he started. Raven followed his gaze and glared at his foot before moving to look him in the eyes. "Move your foot," she hissed.

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I already told you: I want you to come out."

"And why is this so important to you?"

"Because you haven't been out of your room for I don't know long."

Her eyes narrowed. "Like hell you know when I go out. You're too busy chasing after Slade to know what whatever the hell I do. Beast Boy and Cyborg are always too busy playing their friggen video games to care what I do and Starfire is always cooking stuff or flirting with you. Forgive me for not wanting to witness all of that. Anyway, I could _crawl _into the living room beaten and bloody and none of you would notice a friggen thing!"

Robin was taken aback, _then_ he got mad. "It's my _job _to try and find Slade. It's also _my _job to make sure you come out of your room sometimes," he growled and grabbed her wrist. She didn't even notice . . . that scared him.

"Exactly. It's all a _job _to you. I'm just a_ job_ to you."

"No! You're my teammate and friend and I'm your leader, teammate and friend–"

"There you go again. It's always your job first and friends second isn't it," with that she ripped her wrist out of his grip and slammed the door.

Robin clenched his jaw and stalked to his room. _How dare she talk to me like that _he thought,_ I'm her leader. She had no– _it was true. He was putting his team first and friends were second again. This disturbed him and as he punched in his code when he reached his door he thought over what Raven had said. Walking in, he clenched his fists. It was only then that he noticed that his glove was stiffer than usual.

He looked down at his glove and saw a murky brown mixed in with the bright green of his glove.

Alarmed, he took off his glove and washed his bare hand and inspected it for any cuts. Finding none he became even more confused. His eyes widened suddenly when he realized that it was the hand that he'd grabbed Raven's wrist.

"Oh shit Raven, what the hell were you doing?" he whispered and started to run for Raven's room.

**A/N: here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it. If you think I should keep it up then I will. If you don't, then I'll still write it. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. Check out my other stories. Hehe. Anyway. R&R.**

**Nikki:(**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Teen Titans

**Reviews:**

I took out the reviews, but if anyone wants me to rereply to their review, I will do so. It's no problem. A big thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed. :D

**Story Starts Now:**

Reaching Raven's door Robin didn't even bother knocking. He ran to the wall then ran for the door and jumped into a spinning kick. The door was knocked off its hinges.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was sitting on her bed with her back to the door when it was suddenly kicked off its hinges. This took her by surprise and, startled, she jerked her hand making the knife dig in deep . . . too deep. She hissed and started cursing as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Robin stood in the doorway and saw Raven hunched over on her bed. He ran over and crouched down in front of her. He saw her desperately trying to stop the flow with her hand but the blood continued to leak out from between her fingers.

He saw the knife glinting to her right, covered in her blood but he skipped over that for a moment. He instead searched for something to put over her wrist and try to control the bleeding.

Seeing a towel on the floor he grabbed it and pressed it over her wrist. He saw her eyes were half shut and, frantic, he started calling her name.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By now Raven was feeling lightheaded and her vision was blurring. She could make out Robin kneeling in front of her and she felt something against her wrist. He was saying something but she couldn't hear what it was. All the words were blurred together.

Something on his face caught the light. She reached out her good hand and touched his face. She pulled her hand back and stared at the warm, wet liquid that was on her fingers. It took her a moment to realize what was there. He was crying . . . because of her.

She frowned and looked at him, eyes widening ever so slightly. "Robin," she whispered.

He nodded franticly, glad to see that she was talking and her eyes had opened a bit more. He pressed the towel down on her wrist harder and nearly choked on his tears when her eyes started closing again. He was scared that she was going to leave him.

"Raven! Raven! Please don't give up on me Rae! Please don't go to sleep! Dammit Raven I love you!" he yelled trying to keep her awake. It didn't work. Her eyes closed completely and she fell against his shoulder limply. Scared, he called Cyborg on his communicator.

"Cy here. Robin! What's wrong?" Cyborg yelled, taking in Robin's tear streaked face.

"Cy. I'm in Raven's room. I need you to get up here now," he said, his voice trembling. Cyborg nodded and terminated the link. "Don't leave me Rae. Please don't leave me," he pleaded and shifted her weight on his shoulder, keeping the towel firmly pressed on her wrist.

"Rob what are ya–" Cyborg stopped when he saw Raven. "What did she do?" he demanded rushing over.

Giving Robin no time to answer he–gently–picked up Raven and ran to the med lab. Robin stayed in Raven's room for about thirty seconds before he, too, ran to the med lab.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg was hooking Raven up the machines when Robin arrived. Instead of the warm smile that he usually wore, it was now replaced by a worried frown.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know Rob . . . it went in really deep. It might have gone in too deep . . . why isn't she healing herself?" Cyborg yelled, frustrated.

"She's not healing herself?"

"No. We're going to have to take turns watching her, incase something happens."

"She's that bad," Robin said softly, more to himself then Cyborg. Unchecked tears traveled down the teenage leader's face, escaping from under his mask.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it like I would if BB or Star were here but . . . she's not doing so good Rob," he sighed and looked at Robin.

"I'll take first watch," Robin said as he pulled a chair up by Raven's hospital bed.

"Are you sure man? I mean you're still in shock," Cyborg raised an eyebrow and sighed when the Boy Wonder said he'd be fine. "Alright. But when you get off you _have_ to get some sleep," Cyborg said and walked out of the lab, knowing that it was useless to argue.

Robin waited until he was sure that the cyborg was gone before he started talking. "Raven, I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner," he whispered as he took in every feature of her flawless face. He memorized every detail, knowing this may be the last time he saw her alive . . . but he didn't want to think about that.

He was watching her so intently that he didn't notice a tall figure coming up behind him. He started struggling when a hand wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides, and another hand clamped around his mouth preventing him from calling for help.

He shivered as he felt warm breath on his neck.

"Hello Robin."

**A/N: well there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Guess who it is. Hehe. You get bragging rights if you guess right. If you get bored waiting for me to update this story, please go read some of my other ones. If you read them please review. If you don't that's ok. Any way: R&R**

**Nikki:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Reviews:**

Same thing on this chapter as last chapter with reviews. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D

**Disclaimer: **Hey Guess What Everybody! I Just Suddenly Inherited the Teen Titans and the Internet! Ya Right.

**Recap:**

"_Hello Robin."_

**End Recap**

Robin's eyes widened and, still in shock from seeing Raven in her current condition, he started struggling._ Not him! He can't be back! Anyone but him please _he begged in his mind. He tried to call for help but his cries were muffled. His eyes searched frantically and then he remembered Raven. She couldn't defend herself, what if _he_ tried to do something to her.

Breathing heavily, he kept his eyes locked on Raven and his mouth shut for her sake. He'd failed to help her once when she was hurting and taking it out on herself. He wouldn't fail her again.

"Don't worry Robin, I haven't forgotten your little girlfriend," Slade purred mockingly. Robin growled from behind Slade's gloved hand and let out a muffled cry of pain as Slade squeezed his right arm in an iron like grip.

Smirking under his mask, Slade released his hold on Robin's mouth with a whispered threat that he'd hurt Raven–or 'the girl' as he'd put it–if he made a sound.

Robin shook his head to try and rid his face of the feeling of Slade's hand. While Robin was doing this, Slade reached into his belt and pulled out a vile containing a purple liquid and held infront of Robin's face.

"Do you know what this is Robin?" Slade asked him venomously. Robin didn't know and didn't try to answer in case it endangered Raven if he got it wrong. Still, he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "This little sweetheart," Slade began as he shook the vile back and forth slowly, causing the liquid to swish around, "prevents people with powers from using them. Coincidently, it also leaves demon hybrids, like your little friend here, powerless as a mere human."

"Don't put that anywhere near her," Robin hissed and Slade laughed, that mocking laugh that never ceased to send cold shivers down Robin's spine.

"I'm afraid that you're too late once again Robin," Slade hissed. "Aren't you wondering why she's not healing herself now? Or why she failed to use them in her room?" he asked and Robin's eyes widened as he recalled seeing Raven with her hand over her wrist back in her room. That was the pose that she used when she was healing someone. She hadn't been trying to stop the flow . . . she had been trying to heal herself.

"Bastard," Robin snarled, feeling more hate then ever for this miserable excuse for a human being.

"So you finally figured it out did you?" Slade asked and Robin growled. "The chemical is already in her system Robin. It was on the dagger she was using," he said.

Robin glanced at Raven's readouts which hadn't changed then he turned his head and tried his hardest to glare at Slade.

Unforurently, Slade's hand had been sneaking towards Robin's utility belt for some time now. When Robin looked up, Slade grabbed an electro–disk.

"Light's out Robin," he sneered before shoving the disk in Robin's face.

Robin eyes snapped shut behind his mask as a crack could be heard as his nose broke from the force of the blow. A scream forced itself out of his lungs as electricity coursed through his body. He convulsed wildly before Slade let him go and he hit his head off the metal bars on Raven's hospital bed before he slumped to the ground unmoving, blood running down his face from his nose and a large gash on his forehead.

Slade, still smirking from hearing Robin's screams of pain, ran over to the open window which he'd used to enter the room and jumped in the waiting helicopter. He slid the door shut and the android that was driving the copter silently steered away from the tower and activated the cloaking shield seconds before the cyborg's head could be seen looking out the window.

Slade chuckled as he watched the three titans frantically doing all that they could to revive their leader. He chuckled again as he thought about all the fun he was going to have messing with their simple minds.

It was going to be so much fun that it should be illegal . . . then again, it probably was anyway.

**A/N: **how was it? I had it a bit different before. Slade took Robin and Raven and another one I had Slade just taking Raven but leaving Robin. This one came to me at 4:00 in the morning. Remember R&R.

Nikki


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

Same thing as other chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed **:D**

**Disclaimer: What Do You Think?**

**Before I give you all the next chapter, I just want you to know something. When I update is mainly affected by how much time I spend in school and how much free time I get. In a good week I can get a chapter done in my spare time but I don't really write at home unless I feel guilty about making you guys wait to long for a chapter. So like I said: updating depends on spare time I get in school.**

**Ramblings End Here and Story Starts Now(Finally)**

Cyborg glanced at Robin who lay unmoving in the hospital bed. He'd set his nose to the best of his ability but the rest would have to wait for Raven. That's if they made it. That much electricity going through a person's body didn't usually turn out very good. Robin had woken up once but only had a chance to say 'Slade' before he'd passed out again.

He heard a groan and turned to see Raven trying to get up. He went over to her side and gently eased her back on the bed. She lay still, too weak to put up a struggle.

"How do you feel?" he asked and she reached up to rub her head but only succeeded in hitting her head with the large wad of bandages on her wrist. She glared at them for a moment before letting her arm fall back on the bed and rest there.

"Do you really want to know how I feel?" she asked Cyborg who nodded. "Fine I feel like shit. Happy now?" she growled and closed her eyes.

Cyborg was surprised. He'd _never_ heard Raven curse before. He pulled a chair up and sat down, looking at Raven who raised an eyebrow. "Mind tellin me what happened?" he asked and she glared.

"Yes I do mind actually."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No."

Cyborg had had enough of her games and all of his false calmness disappeared.

"What do you mean _no_? You'd better tell me. Robin called me crying. _Crying_! Our Robin was _crying_! I go to your room and you're unconscious! Robin's holding something over your wrist which is bleeding like there's no tomorrow and Robin is still _crying_. You're going to tell me why you were doing that to yourself even if I have to force it out of you!" Cyborg yelled and Raven was startled, scared even. Cyborg started to feel guilty until she started to shake her head.

"It's my problem and I'll deal with it," she sighed.

"So now I don't even get to find out why one of my friends was cutting herself and almost went too far!"

"Oh so _now_ you care. I don't recall you ever noticing me before. It's not like you ever asked me how I was. You were too caught up in your damn game station or your stupid car!" she finished breathing heavily, her violet eyes flashing dangerously, daring Cyborg to ask again.

Cyborg stared at Raven. It was true. He hadn't taken the time to see how Raven was. He hardly even talked to her when she actually made an appearance. And to think he secretly considered Raven as his little sister. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"How's Robin?" Raven asked suddenly. She remembered seeing his tears as he tried to help her. It made her feel so guilty she wanted to cry. Knowing him he was probably in his room blaming himself for everything, trying to figure out why she was doing that to herself and sulking because Cyborg drove him out of the med lab. That's what she expected so Cyborg's answer surprised her completely.

"Actually . . . he's not doin too good," Cyborg said and glanced at Raven's questioning face before looking away and explained how he suspected Slade had got in and nearly killed Robin. Although he didn't tell her that he wasn't sure if he'd make it or not.

"Can I see him?" Cyborg sighed and helped Raven up. She leaned against him heavily, still exhausted from losing so much blood, and held onto the rail of Robin's bed until Cyborg pulled up a chair which she sank into gratefully. Cyborg looked at her.

"I'm gonna turn in is that all right with you?" he said and she nodded.

Raven sat staring Robin. A heavy bandage was on his nose and his face was covered in soot, dried blood and bruises. There was a nasty gash on his forehead–four stitches is what he'd needed Cyborg had said.

She reached out and took his hand. She stared at the maroon substance that caked his glove and shivered when she realized it was her blood, but she refused to let go of it.

"Robin," she whispered. "Robin, can you hear me?" she watched his face for several minutes, searching for any hint of him returning to consciousness. When he showed none she sat back, closed her eyes and sighed. She silently chanted her mantra, reaching desperately for any strand of her power. Finding none, she was brought out of her trance by something squeezing her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hand still wrapped in Robin's. She dared to believe.

"Robin?" another squeeze. "Can you hear me?" this time there was no squeeze and she almost dismissed it all as her imagination.

"Rae?" a hoarse voice whispered.

"Robin," she breathed feeling relived.

"Hey . . . how are you feeling?" he asked, ignoring the pain it caused in his nose.

"I should be asking you that. Cyborg said you took a pretty hard hit," she said. He gave her a look.

"You didn't answer my question," he muttered.

"Fine. I've been better . . . but I guess it could have been worse if you hadn't broken just about every single one of my rules," she glared at him playfully and he laughed but had to stop and rub his throbbing nose.

"What about your powers. Do you still have them?" he asked remembering what Slade had said.

"How do you know about my powers?" she asked suspiciously.

"Slade told me–"

"So Slade is behind this," she growled and started muttering vile curses under her breath.

"Do you know how he did it?" Robin asked glaring at her. She shook her head and he did all that he could to keep from exploding. That would make it even worse and she'd start cutting again, that is if she had even stopped. "He made this chemical that prevented people with healing powers from using them and demon 'hybrids' powers get taken away and they're left just like a normal human. Do you know how that got into your system? I'm betting that you don't. He put it on the knife that you used to cut yourself!" he was close to yelling by the time he'd finished and Raven had moved as far away from him as she could. This meant she was only an arms length away since he was still gripping her hand.

She already figured that out but the pure fury in his voice scared her more then the idea of having no powers did. Robin's hand tightened around her good wrist and he started pulling her close to him. She whimpered but didn't struggle since she knew it would be in vain. He was recovering much faster then she was.

Robin heard her whimper and his heart melted. She was powerless. She couldn't beat him if they started hand to hand combat and he was yelling at her. Emotions were alien to her and now she was being bombarded by so many different ones and she didn't know how to handle them.

"Everything's going to be ok. I promise," he said and pulled her in for a hug. He rubbed her back and rested his chin on her head until he felt her relax.

"I'm scared," she whispered and turned her head, her grip on his shirt tightening. "And nobody likes or cares about me and now you hate me."

Robin's eyes widened. Raven wasn't as self confident as she led them to believe. It was all an act and she was actually really insecure.

"I don't hate you Rae. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"The only time you ever say anything to me is when you yell at me and even then you only do that is to tell me I'm doing something wrong or I'm not good enough," she whispered then she buried her head in his chest and he held her as she shook violently. "And now I don't even have my powers and you're going to kick me out because I'm useless and I can't do anything . . . "

Something was wrong. Raven never liked talking and now she was rambling. He pushed her back and she kept talking like she didn't even notice. He eyes were half closed and she was paler then she usually was. Her skin looked clammy and her eyes were dull.

"Robin?" she asked quietly, swaying slightly.

"I'm here Rae. What's the matter?" he asked worried.

"I don't feel good," she muttered. She coughed harshly and held her throat.

"Wait a minute. I'll call Cyborg," Robin said and took out his communicator.

Cyborg arrived a few minutes after Robin called him. He was over his surprise that Robin was up. He took one look at Raven and knew what was wrong.

"She has a bad case of the flu," he declared. "She needs to stay in bed and drink lots of liquids. Other then that I can't tell you what to do anything else for her," he said shrugging and walked out.

"Raven," Robin said and shook her lightly. She cracked her eyes open and looked at him. "Do you want to go to your room?" he asked. She nodded and he helped her up. He started walking but she stayed still. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

"I will as soon as the room stops spinning," she muttered weakly and took a step swaying wildly.

Robin was afraid she would fall and hurt herself so he picked her up (straining his tired muscles at the effort, even though she couldn't have weighed more than a hundred and ten pounds) and started carrying her bridal style. It took all of his willpower not to fall as he used his shaking legs. He ignored her weak protests that she could walk on her own and concentrated on walking. Finally, she stopped and relaxed in his arms and concentrated on the rythem of his footsteps.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step . . .

Robin looked down at Raven. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was deep and even. She was a dark angel, even if everyone else thought she was weird or creepy.

He reached her room. "Cyborg must've fixed the door," he muttered and typed in his password. It overrode all passwords so the door slid open with a hiss.

He walked over to her bed and set her down, covering her up tightly. Upon impulse, he lent down and kissed her forehead. "Night Rae," he whispered and walked out of her room.

Raven sat up in her bed smiling. She'd woken up(from having a particularly naughty dream involving Robin) when he'd put her on the bed. She got out of bed and staggered over to the dresser where her mirror that took her to Nevermore rested.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered as she looked at the mirror, ignoring the four red eyes flashing, and was instantly transported to Nevermore.

"RAVEN!" Happy yelled and hugged her. Raven, still dizzy from everything, fell to the ground. "HOW DO YOU FEEL?" Happy yelled again. Raven winced at the loud noise.

"I was feeling better before you started yelling," she muttered as she pushed Happy off her and began nursing her aching head.

"I'm sorry," Sad sniffed. "Happy stop. She might hate us even more," she whimpered then started crying.

"Oh Sad. Don't be so . . . sad. BE HAPPY! YAY!" she yelled and started running around making airplane noises.

"YAH SAD! STOP MOPING AROUND!" Hyper yelled and followed Happy.

Raven and Knowledge watched the two abnormally happy emotions before they turned to each other.

"Would you like me to call all of your other emotions?" Knowledge asked and Raven nodded. They waited a few more minutes and watched the different colored cloaked Ravens appeared everywhere and went with the emotions that were most similar to themselves.

Depressed and Suicidal walked over to Raven and Knowledge. Depressed looked at the two with hollow eyes that were visible beneath her hood and her wrists were bleeding slowly. Suicidal's wrists were bleeding quickly and she was thin. Her hollow eyes were menacing and filled with pain.

They stood next to Knowledge and Sarcasm, the two ruling emotions.

"So that's why I keep having Suicidal thoughts and think no one cares," Raven muttered.

"Yes," Knowledge replied. "But they have been decreasing rapidly have they not," she pointed out and Raven nodded.

"Why though?" she asked and Knowledge smiled.

"Because you're in love," Knowledge said and nodded behind her.

Raven saw an emotion with a pale pink cloak walking beside an emotion with a skimpy replica of Raven's leotard and she had an off dark blue cloak.

"Raven, meet Love and Lust," Knowledge said indicating to each emotion. Raven glared at Lust.

"So you're the cause of that dream," she muttered at Lust then glanced at Love. "What brings you here? And when did you get here? I don't love anybody."

"I came after Robin found you," Love smiled.

"I don't love Robin," Raven gasped.

"You do. You just haven't accepted it yet," Love said calmly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Knowledge glared at Raven, Love and Lust. "Raven, you're suicidal thoughts and depression are being overpowered by Love and Lust."

"That's fine and all but I don't love anyone!" Raven sighed.

"You keep telling yourself that," Love said mysteriously.

"I don't have time for this," Raven muttered and teleported back to her room.

She landed on her backside and stood dizzily. There was a soft knock on the door, almost like she wasn't supposed to hear it.

She walked up to the door and opened it just enough for the person on the other side to see her eye.

"What do you want Robin?" she sighed leaning heavily on the door. Robin stood on the other side holding a bottle of Gaderade and a cup of herbal tea.

"I wanted to see how you were. Are you sure you should be up so soon?" he asked.

"I'm fine Robin," she sighed and started to close the door but Robin kept it open with his foot. She was getting sick of that trick.

"Show me your wrists," Robin said.

"Why should I?" Raven asked, hurt that he didn't trust her.

"Let me see your wrists _now_," he demanded, eyes narrowing. If she was cutting herself again he'd . . . she rolled up her sleeves and showed him her wrists. They were uncut except for what was hidden by the bandage which hadn't been unwrapped.

"See," she said and pulled her sleeves back down. Robin saw the hurt shining in her eyes and he felt bad about accusing her of cutting again.

"Raven," he started but she cut him off with a glare.

"Save it," she growled and tried to close the door again. Robin was vaguely aware that if she still had her powers he wouldn't be standing here still.

"Raven," he said and grabbed her arm, his hidden eyes silently pleading. "Please," he was begging now.

"Fine," she sighed and opened the door enough for him to get in. He set the bottle and tea on her night table and walked over to her bed.

"I told the others," he said when she'd closed the door. Raven looked up quickly.

"You what?" she hissed.

"I told Beast Boy and Starfire."

"And how did they react?"

"Beast Boy refused to believe me and Starfire didn't understand until Beast Boy explained it to her then she ran to her room crying."

"Ran?"

"Ya. I guess her 'boundless joy' or something like that was killed for the time being."

"Great. Now I'm bringing the rest of the team down with me," Raven muttered and flopped down on the bed. She buried her head in her pillow and let out a muffled scream. Robin sat down on the bed beside her and rubbed her back until she was finished.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and she sighed.

"I hate this. All my life I've had to suppress my emotions. It was too dangerous to express them. Now, I can express them but . . . I don't know how," she sighed.

"I can help you," Robin whispered.

"But when I get my powers back I'm going to have to stop showing them again. I don't want to have to do that," she sighed. "Most of my emotions are too dangerous to keep using once I get my powers back anyway."

"Are you willing to risk it? Are you willing to risk being happy, even if it's just for a little while? Are you willing to risk everything just so you can _feel _for a little while?" Robin asked then stopped looking at her, knowing he was rambling. "Are you willing to risk love?"

**How was it? Raven was OOC I know. Did you understand it? I hoe you did but I'm sorry if you didn't. In case you find any mistakes that I missed it's 3:24am and I'm tired but I'm going to post this before I go to bed. I have one question though. Does anyone know where Beast Boy is from. I think it's either Africa or Australia. I can't remember. Anyway R&R.**

**Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what! I just inherited Teen Titans, in my dreams.

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, I've had writers' block. Anyway, I hope this one here makes up for it.**

Raven shot up and stared at Robin. A million thoughts were racing through her head but the one that kept reoccurring was: did he just ask me if I could love? Does that mean he loves _me_?

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head. She brushed it off but it soon came back with reinforcements.

She groaned and held her head. Robin stared at her, watching as her fingers tightened as the pain grew. Still watching, his worry turned to horror when he saw red liquid begin to leak from her scalp as her nails dug into the flesh.

"Raven!" he said, alarmed. Her eyes were screwed shut in what he could only assume was pain. But with her history, it could have been any number of things. This was beginning to scare him, what more could happen to her?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Raven heard Robin call her name but it was hard to think through the throbbing in her head. Another stab forced a cry of agony past her lips. As she felt Robin gripping her shoulders, one last stab attacked her and she knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Robin heard Raven cry out and he grabbed her shoulders as she started to sway wildly. He saw her hands grip her head once more before she fell forward limply; all emotion and evidence of the pain that had once painted her delicate features were gone, and replaced by a more peaceful but emotionless facade. He caught her and held her to his chest, making sure that her head rested on his shoulder so she could still breathe.

That's when another terrifying thought struck him: what if Slade had done something more to her?

With that thought fresh in his head he held the unconscious girl closer to him. That's when he realized that she may need severe medical help.

The Boy Wonder tried to pick her up and run back to the med lab and get Cyborg to take another look at her. He made a move to stand but he fell on the bed, nearly dropping Raven in the process.

Finally accepting the fact that he couldn't keep his balance because the aftereffects of the blow to his head, not to mention the amount if blood that he had lost, was finally catching up to him. He dug through his belt and pulled out his communicator. He fumbled with it for a moment, using his left hand, before he was able to call Cyborg.

"...Yo," Cyborg muttered sleepily when he finally answered.

"Cy, something happened to Raven. She passed out Cy, I don't know why," Robin said, desperately trying to hold his emotions in and not left the floodgates open again. He'd cried enough in front of people already, and he didn't want to do it anymore.

In an instant, Cyborg was fully awake and his brain was quickly running through all the things that could be wrong with her, and after he'd figured out some of the worst things, he tried to tie some of them to symptoms of a normal cold.

"Stay where you are man, I'll be there in a sec. Don't try to get her to the lab. You're still not strong enough," the metal teen said then turned off his communicator.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening to you Rae?" Robin asked and hugged her softly, being careful not to cause anymore damage then they already may be.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg ran from his room, cursing Robin for not leaving Raven in the med lab where she belonged.

He knew that Raven's condition hadn't improved enough for her to leave the med lab, but Robin had taken her back to her room without confronting him about it.

When he had found out what Raven had done, he'd been angry at first then he thought that she may heal faster in the comforts of her room.

That guess–or hope–was now flushed down the drain. Cyborg had actually lied to Robin when he said that Raven only had a cold. Raven actually had this _and_ something way worse, he just wasn't sure of what it was.

He reached Raven's room and pulled the door open. Robin sat trembling on the bed holding Raven's still form.

"Rob, let me take it from here," he said quietly. Robin didn't look at him but held Raven tighter, unwilling to let her go. "It's me Rob. She needs to go to the med lab."

"Can you make her better Cy?" Robin asked quietly.

Here, Cyborg faltered. "I'm going to do my best," he said slowly, not making any promises.

"Here," Robin said and gently put Raven in Cyborg's outstretched arms.

"She'll be fine Rob, just get some sleep ok," Cyborg said and walked out of the room with the dark girl.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The door slid shut and inside the darkened room, Robin fell to his side on the bed and curled up. He slowly crawled up to the pillows and–ignoring the dried blood–he lid down under the covers.

"Raven," he whispered and buried his head in the pillow, savoring her scent. He made no attempt to stop the flow of tears that leaked from his eyes.

He wondered for a moment why he couldn't feel them on his cheeks and, realizing the reason, he tore his mask from his face and let the tears fall uninterrupted from his ice blue eyes.

And for the first time since his parents died, he cried into his pillow and allowed himself to slowly fall asleep as bitter tears still fell, seemingly taking some of his regained sanity with them.

**A/N: hope you liked it. I'm hoping to get what happened to Raven written sometime soon, so I can't really make any promises as to when I'll post the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and R&R.**


End file.
